The invention is directed to a thread end seeking arrangement employing a cop holding arrangement which is rotatable about a vertical axis and employing a streaming channel for the reception of the thread end wound circumferentially around the cop.
A thread arrangement of this type is a preparation stage for a spooling machine or the like. This arrangement receives spin cops either directly or indirectly from the spinning machine or alternatively, cops which are returned thereto by reason of their rejection from the spooling machine. The thread end is sought, a predetermined length is pulled off and thereafter attached to the cop in a predetermined manner, either by the formation of a plurality of external circumferential loops or, by insertion into the cop core. The thread end prepared in such a way can be readily grasped in the spooling machine and knotted or spliced with the thread end in the winding spool.
In the known arrangement (DEOS No. 3630836), the cop holding arrangement carrying the cop, is transported to such a seeking station on a predetermined pathway. At this point, the suction slit of a suction pipe is provided proximate to the rotating outer surface of the cop. The thread end is grasped by the suction stream and pulled into the suction pipe. Then the cop holding arrangement is moved onto a cutting position. There is then provided above the cop, a combined thread testing and cutting arrangement. The suction pipe bent over the cutting point longitudinal slit so that the portion of thread taken up in the suction pipe can follow the movement of the cop.
If the testing arrangement determines that no thread end has been taken up, the cop is shifted to a side path and brought back to the seeking point by activation of a touching arrangement on the upper surface of the cop. An improved result is alleged to be obtained by the seeking arrangement.
An object of the invention is to provide a thread seeking arrangement of the foregoing type in which the number of process steps through which the cop has to pass is reduced.